<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gentle notifications by paintgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356605">gentle notifications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu'>paintgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loving gyu stash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, No Angst, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was dark. the clock read 3am in the morning. soobin just wanted to get his phone back but he saw the practice room light still open, music from their newest title track blasting from behind it. he doesn't know if they forgot to turn it off or if someone was still in. turns out it was the latter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loving gyu stash [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gentle notifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii I'm back at it again with soogyu uwu<br/>this fic is sort of in a way inspired by Maze of Mirror, that song made me cry ㅠㅠ<br/>ill update Start Line ASAP! I'm working on it right now I promise 🥺❤️<br/>also, its 1:22 am here and I just needed to write this, the soogyu tag seems so dry T^T<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Soobin was watching a sappy kdrama on TV at three in the morning when he felt like something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>he tried to search for what it was. the feeling was bugging him. and in the end he concluded that his phone was missing.</p><p> </p><p>he had almost hit himself right there. how could he have forgotten something so important? what if someone texted him? or his mother had phoned him while he was busy watching the actors confess their love on screen?</p><p> </p><p>he dismisses the thoughts and stands up, the floorslightly creaks from his movement. he turns off the TV and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>the place he had been before where he last remembered was the practice room. he and his members had done a vlive with his phone, and they had straight away went to practice afterwards. Soobin remembers himself placing it by the table where their screen was. and never picking it back up.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had offered to take them out for dinner and it had Soobin excited. if only he had remembered to take his phone with him. he was so clumsy.</p><p> </p><p>he slips his feet into his bunny slippers, not wanting to change since the company was only a walk away. he was in his sweatpants and a simple white shirt. besides the fact his hair was a mess and he had washed all his makeup off, he seemed decent. </p><p> </p><p>he made his way into BigHit, thankfully he saw no one suspiciously waiting to jump at him outside of it. staff had already went home for the day, and their sunbaenims were at their respected apartments or in their own dorms. if anyone would be there, it would just be their security. or one of the trainees in the gym. </p><p> </p><p>but when he reached the practice room they had used in the day, he saw the lights open, shining from the space at the bottom of the door. </p><p> </p><p>music from their title track in their latest album was blasting through the speakers and down the hall. Soobin found it odd. the hallway leading to the room was dark and cold. the only light illuminating it and allowing him to see was the moon peeking from the windows. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin walks slowly towards the practice room with a slight tremble. his brain wracks for possiblities on who it could be. was it the practice room ghost? </p><p> </p><p>he shakes his head, thinking he was silly for him to be believing ghosts were true. but then again, if it was a choice between an unknown face and a ghost, soobin would rather the latter. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin wants to run away, and logically, he should have. but by the time he realised he was afraid he had already opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>coincidentally, the song comes to an end just as he did. his eyes were met with the back of his younger member, and boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin takes in the small frame of the boy. he was on the floor- the last position of their dance in can't you see me, he was panting hard. the lights glistened his sweat that rolled off his forehead and dripped onto the wooden floor. Soobin could see his shoulders going up and down, indicating his harsh breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was about to call out his name, when he suddenly heard him talk. a small mumble to himself, inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu ah?" he calls out softly. if he was sleepy before, he was completely wide awake now. he walks over to his boyfriend with a small frown, "Hey, what's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>".. enough.. I'm not good enough.." he panted, looking up at Soobin with tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>his eyes reflected what he was feeling, and soobin could feel it himself. pain and distress, not the usual joy in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>tears started rolling down his sweat stained cheeks the moment Soobin didn't say anything. his mouth was in a scowl, his lips trembled as he cried. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was quick to crouch down to his level. </p><p> </p><p>he knew Beomgyu well. Beomgyu was emotionally sensitive, he doesn't take criticism lightly. whenever he knew he made a fault, he would always blame himself. saying he was a failure, that not being able to catch choreography as fast as Yeonjun, or sing as high and as well as Taehyun, made him unworthy of being a member. </p><p> </p><p>it was on cold nights like these, his insecurities came out. Soobin knows him well. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he calls out softly, his hands move to cup his face in his big palms, forcing the younger to look up at him again. his thumb brushes on Beomgyu's jaw, easing the scowl on his face, "you're doing great. you're doing the best you can, Beommie. you're getting better." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Beomgyu cries, leaning into Soobin's palm and whimpering pathetically. the tiredness getting to him. the lights were suddenly too bright, and he just wanted to collapse in the arms of his lover. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin realises that talking to him was futile. he was tired. he could see the dark circles under the boy's eyes as clear as day. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin gets the message.</p><p> </p><p>he stands up and walks over to the light switch, turning them off one by one. he leaves the last one by the very far right corner open and dims it down. </p><p> </p><p>the room was now darker, only the small light allows him to see the silhouette of the smaller boy. Beomgyu's trembling decreases. Soobin smiles a little. </p><p> </p><p>"come here," he whispers softly, sitting himself under the only light open. his back leans against the mirror. it was cold, and he felt it through the thin material of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sniffles. Soobin thought he wouldn't move at first, but soon enough he complies. he walks over, body slumped and shoulders slouched, and drops into his lover's arms. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin invites Beomgyu into his arms the moment he lays his head on his lap. he brushes his hands through his messy dark hair, and rubs it gently. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu doesn't say a word to him after. but the way his plush lips part and his breathing evens out, Soobin can tell he drifted off to sleep the second he situated himself into his arms. Soobin was both glad and worried at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin leans down and presses a soft kiss onto the younger's cheek. he could still taste the saltiness off his tears. he frowns. </p><p> </p><p>sometimes he wishes Beomgyu knows how much he is, in fact, worth it. how even if he's slow, he always has value in the group. that he's not just a pretty face, but a great hyung and member to the band as well. that they were five, for a reason. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin plays with his hair for a little bit more, until he feels his own sleepiness catch up with him. he leans his head back onto the cool surface of the mirror and shuts his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>his phone lays on his nightstand in his cold, vacant bedroom. right next to Beomgyu's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>funfact : the 'notifications' in the title refers to Beomgyu :3 like, it wasn't his phone soobin felt the need to check on, it was Gyu. and notifs also refers to phones so it works in a way (❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)</p><p>let's be moots on twt and lmk what you think! </p><p>twt : @cbeomkai</p><p>also vote for txt and stream cysm 💕!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>